The Plain Room
You open your stinging eyes and look around this unfamiliar room. Laying in the large bed, you observe this place. It's a normal, plain, clean room. It has a large bed, a window with white curtains, the door seems to be made out of wood and near it there's a closet. It has a drawer and a flat screen T.V on top of it, and lastly a white colored wall and a rusty bucket. Confused, you get out of the bed and attempt to open the door. It's locked. Surprised at this, you begin to explore this room. You open the drawers and, to your surprise, you find a remote control. You think to yourself, "It must be for the T.V." You turn on the T.V. and browse the channels, oddly there's only three channels in the T.V. Each channel shows one show. Channel 1 only shows a wooden door, which looks identical to the door in your room, channel 2 shows a tall white man staring into the camera, and channel 3 only shows a boring game of baseball. You turn off the T.V. and look at the window. You desperately walk up to the window hoping to see anything that can tell you where the hell you are. You move the curtains aside, to your surprise the only thing outside the window is...nothing. Outside of the window is just pitch black, you assume the darkness goes on forever, and as a matter of fact, it does. You finally think about your family and close friends. "Do they know I'm here?" "I'm I going to die?" "Did I get kidnapped?" "Will I ever see them again?" And the most frightening question your mind can possibly conjure, "Will I stay here forever?" Your eyes begin to water of the thought of never seeing any of your close and personal relatives and friends. Still, you refuse to stay here forever, you open up the closet and find a small kitchen knife..odd. You grab the knife and start to jab the knife into the door. After several attempts to damage the door you stop and step back. The door is completely unscathed. In anger you throw the knife at the wall and start hitting the door ferociously. After what seems like hours of pure rage, you stop hitting the door and lay on the bed and rest. You wake up again and look around the room. Everything went back to the way it was when you woke up. The knife is no longer on the floor where you threw it, but in the closet, exactly where it was, not a centimeter further. You begin to panic, "Did someone come in while I was asleep?" You begin to think your kidnappers are playing tricks on you, they must have a camera lying around here somewhere. You check behind the T.V, under the bed, and all the drawers, but there seems to be no camera. Again you turn on the T.V. and flip through the channel and again, they're giving the same thing. You look at the bucket, walk up and start to urinate. Oddly you don't feel hunger, or possibly you are too afraid to think about the emptiness of your stomach. Either way, there seems to be no food. There's just too much boredom for you to cope with, and eventually you start talking to yourself. After days repeating this dull never ending routine, you finally decide to kill yourself. "It's the only way out," you say to yourself, "Anything is better than this." Shaking violently, you grab the knife and proceed to stab yourself. The steel knife going deep into your flesh is just too much pain for you to handle and eventually you quit. Bleeding, you stumble and lay in the bed. You think you will eventually die of blood loss, so you close your eyes and happily drift to sleep. You wake up, and quickly take off your clothes, and to your horrifying surprise you see no flesh wounds, you completely recovered. You look around the room, all the hope you had left just got stripped out of you, complete sorrow fills your empty eyes, and you begin to shake like you've been naked in the cold alone. Complete insanity fills your mind and you begin to think of bizarre ways to kill yourself. You fill the bucket with urine and put your whole head inside the bucket and drown. You wake up. You quickly get off your bed, run straight into the wall and bash your head against the wall. You crack your skull and die. You wake up. You open the closet, grab the knife and jab it into your adam's apple. You wake up. Finally you realize that killing yourself is not an option, you start trying to find any way to try to get out of this room. As you lay in the bed finding a way to get out of this room, you look at the window and quickly hop off the bed, with all your force you begin to attempt to open up the window. You attempt over dozens of times and it just won't open, it's stuck. You sit at the end of the bed and cry your eyes out, you tried everything. You begin to accept this as part of your life until you die. "No more family, no more friends, no more surprises, no more drama, no more interactions, no more catching up with your family.” You clench your fist and let out a LOUD SCREAM OF RAGE, you punch the door violently, while thinking all the things you will never do with your own family and with other people. You stop and silently cry yourself to sleep. You wake up and turn on the T.V. and flip to channel 2. The tall white man is crying this time, startled and confused. You stay there looking at the T.V. He stares at you while wiping his tears from his face. He lets out a scream: I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE! The surprisingly loud scream makes you fall out of your bed. Your ears begin to bleed. The man continues to scream and scream. But you can’t take it, you go up to the flat screen T.V. and punch it, the force you put into that punch was so strong that it managed to break the screen entirely. Weak and your arms bleeding, you see a note hidden inside the T.V. It looks old, like it’s been through the Golden Age, The Holocaust, even the time where Jesus Christ himself died. You grab this note, waiting to see it’s everlasting wisdom, hoping it would at least tell you where you are. You slowly unfold this note of hope, this note of knowledge and secrets;You fully open the note. Even the little bit of hope you have left has been stripped out of your body, your eyes fill with sorrow, your eyes water, your stomach sinks in a never ending abyss, your eyes sting, your heart skips a mile, what you read on the note is the most frightening thing that you can possibly make up. "Welcome to the Afterlife." Category:Places Category:Television